Dyrektor Agatha Conde
Dyrektor Agatha Conde-to jedna z drugoplanowych bohaterek tego serialu. Była ona chwilową dyrektorką szkoły po tym gdy Elizabeth rzuciła szkołę dla filmu,występowała tylko pod koniec sezonu 1. Osobowość Agatha jest bardzo surową kobietą,bardzo często krzyczała na swoich uczniów. Wszyscy bardzo się jej bali,gdyż jej przybycie bardzo mocno zmieniło klimat w szkole,która dotychczas była taka wesoła. Agatha jest również bardzo poważną kobietą,nie lubi wygłupów,skrytykowała fakt że poprzednia dyrektorka porzuciła szkołę dla zagrania w filmie. Kobieta przyznała również że nie ma poczucia humoru, nigdy się nie uśmiecha ani z niczego się nie cieszy. Dyrektorka była również bardzo sprytna i potrafiła prowadzić trudne śledztwa,dzięki czemu odkryła że Clara kupiła dwa domowe szczury w sklepie zoologicznym a później wypuściła je w szkole w wyniku czego nie było lekcji. Mimo to Agatha gdy uczniowie są grzeczni i poważni jest dla nich miła,jednak nie okazuje tak dużej sympatii jak Elizabeth czy Segundo. Wygląd Agatha Conde jest kobietą w średnim wieku,ma ona brązowe średniego wzrostu włosy.Są one kręcone. Kobieta nosi na sobie bardzo eleganckie garnitury lub koszule w ciemnych kolorach. Historia postaci Agatha pojawiła się od razu po odejściu Elizabeth,na początku była niesamowicie wredna dla swoich uczniów od razu każdy się wystraszył. W najgorszej sytuacji byli Roby,a także Franky gdyż byli odłączeni od internetu,a dyrektorka nie pozwoliła im pójść do domu. W wyniku braku internetu androidy na lekcji zachowywali się dziwnie i nic nie wiedzieli w wyniku czego dyrektorka kazała za karę zająć się im szkolnymi roślinami. Androidy nie wiedzieli jak się tym zająć przez co zniszczyli większość roślin,kobieta się zdenerwowała i wezwała ich rodziców,pozwoliła potem aby odebrali ich z szkoły. Ponownie Agatha pojawiła się na finale Appathonu,gdzie była jedną z prowadzących ten konkurs. Następnie wystąpiła również gdzie to uczniowie pokazywali swoją choreografię,a za najlepszą uznała tą Franky i Roby'ego. Ostatni raz się pojawiła wtedy gdy to rzekomo w szkole zaczęła się plaga szczurów,lecz kobieta odkryła że to wszystko była sprawka Clary i wybrała się do jej rodziców. Kobieta postanowiła przebaczyć uczennicy pod warunkiem że będzie przez tydzień czyścić szkołę. Po tym już się nie pojawiała gdyż wróciła Elizabeth,ponieważ Ramon napisał jej że nowa dyrektorka nie podoba się uczniom. Elizabeth była ponownie na tym stanowisku krótko,a potem nowym dyrektorem na dłużej został Segundo. Relacje z innymi postaciami Dyrektor Elizabeth Manotas Agatha ją skrytykowała,uznała że nie wyglądała na zbyt ufną osobę,gdyż stwierdziła że nie zasługuje na to bo rzuciła szkołę dla roli w serialu Uczniowie Agatha była dla nich bardzo surowa,nie lubiła gdy zajmowali się głupotami,jednak gdy byli grzeczni była na swój sposób dla nich miła. Rodzice uczniów Agatha tylko raz rozmawiała z rodzicami uczniów,była dla nich bardzo miła,nie krzyczała na nich w przeciwieństwie do uczniów,na których bardzo często podnosiła głos. Można stwierdzić że jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem Elizabeth gdyż ona często krzyczała na rodziców a dla uczniów była miła. Cytaty 1."Kiedy uczeń lub uczennica wchodzi do placówki nie może jej opuścić,tu ja jestem za was odpowiedzialna". 2'''."Bez wykrętów!,Do nauki! Po to tutaj przyszliście,Za mną!". '''3."Rozpoczniemy od chwili ciemności,co bardzo lubię,bez światła elektrycznego,bez prądu,bez urządzeń,musicie wiedzieć że lubię porządek i dyscyplinę i ciężką pracę,nie znoszę głupich zabaw i dlatego mam swoje sposoby,do tej skrzynki włożycie swoje telefony komórkowe". 4'''."Świetnie,porozmawiajmy otwarcie:O co tu w ogóle chodzi?!!!,czy wy mnie bojkotujecie?". '''5."Co ma wspólnego prąd lub jego brak z umiejętnościami uczennicy?!!!". 6'''."Taka sytuacja jest nie do przyjęcia!,zatem bez wahania zastosuje środki dyscyplinarne wobec całej waszej trójki". '''7."Nie do wiary!Co to za katastrofa!.W tej chwili wezwę do szkoły waszych rodziców!!!". 8'''."Proszę zrozumieć że wezwałam państwa bo zachowanie waszych dzieci jest nie do przyjęcia". '''9."Następnym razem gdy cię wzywam,proszę się zjawiać w moim gabinecie bezzwłocznie,chodzi o to że wolno chodzisz!,siadaj proszę". 10."A teraz ty i ja musimy sobie porozmawiać o czymś wyjątkowo ważnym,jednak najpierw ty i ja musimy spróbować uskromnić niektóre fakty,gdyż walczymy we wspólnej sprawie,i najważniejsze jest zwycięstwo". 11."Z przykrością ogłaszam że zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez.....plagę szkodników..ehh,dlatego musimy odwołać wszystkie lekcje dopóki nie oczyszczą naszej placówki". 12."Cicho bądźcie!!!.Skontaktowałam się z deratyzatorem i liczę że wkrótce wznowimy normalne lekcje,a teraz idźcie do domu aż się z tym uporamy". 13."Dziś w szkole wydarzyło się coś bardzo złego musieliśmy ją zamknąć,trzeba było wezwać firmę deratyzacyjną,ale się okazało że nie mamy żadnej plagi.Były to dwa domowe szczury oto one,proszę". 14."Ja też tego nie rozumiałam,ale moje śledztwo wykazało,że ktoś kupił te dwa szczury w sklepie zoologicznym". Ciekawostki * Była obecna tylko w 4 odcinkach. * Lubi gdy jest się punktualnym. * Jest obecna tylko w 1 sezonie serialu. * W sezonie 2A zastąpił ją Segundo Mejía. * Christian stwierdził że ma imię jak dla czarownicy,a Mariano że nazwisko jak z Drakuli. * Nie była lubiana przez uczniów. * Nie wiadomo czy by zaakceptowała androidy. * Była najbardziej surową dyrektorką tej szkoły. Zobacz też Dyrektor Agatha Conde/Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie